Bitch Lasagna versions
IMPORTANT: Since this meme has been shut down, for good reason, you should not use this for said meme. View this list as a memory of what has past. Bitch Lasagna, real quality song, groundbreaking! Yeah alright, this page is made to show all the Bitch Lasagna songs, remakes, remixes and covers in one place, in chronological order. This may just be a meme, but darn it, it's a good meme, so let's just jump right into it! (I had no idea how much versions of this song existed, it's a lot of work... The Page is still being worked on, but I cannot add all of them in one sitting) #bitch lasagna - Published on 5 Oct 2018 - by PewDiePie #PewDiePie - Bitch Lasagna (Bass Boosted) - Published on 6 Oct 2018 - by Theorik Bass #PewDiePie - Bitch Lasagna (Remix By Party In Backyard) [with Lyrics] - Published on 19 Oct 2018 - by Party In Backyard #PEWDIEPIE - BITCH LASAGNA (Metal Cover) - Published on 24 Oct 2018 - by pellekofficial #Bitch lasagna (Beat Saber) - Published on 25 Oct 2018 - by Shotmatt #PewDiePie T-Series Diss Track Minecraft Parody feat. ReptileLegit (Witch Savanna) - Published on 7 Nov 2018 - by grande1899 #bitch lasagna but it's played on lasagna - Published on 10 Nov 2018 - by Joe Jenkins #MrBeast Sings Bitch Lasagna (T-Series Diss Track) - Published on 11 Nov 2018 - by Sam Dubs #Bich Lasagna V2. - Beat Saber / PART 1 - Published on 22 Nov 2018 - by PewDiePie #Bitch Lasagna (INSTRUMENTAL) / PewDiePie x Party In Backyard - Published on 28 Nov 2018 - by Party In Backyard #Bitch Lasagna v1.2 (DYLAN LOCKE REMIX) - Published on 30 Nov 2018 - by Dylan Locke #PewDiePie - Bitch Lasagna (Cover by Donald Trump) - Published on 4 Dec 2018 - by Editator #Bitch Lasagna 2 (Official Video) - Published on 8 Dec 2018 - by FlyingKitty #Bitch Lasagna (SWEDISH VERSION) - Published on 9 Dec 2018 - by JC Fuggy #BITCH LASAGNA | PEWDIEPIE | ESPAÑOL - Published on 14 Dec 2018 - by Bastián Cortes #Bitch Wasagna OwO [Cover] - Published on 15 Dec 2018 - by Dottovu #PewDiePie - bitch lasagna (GUTTER Remix) - Published on 15 Dec 2018 - by Trap City #bitch lasagna cover by Aloona Larionova - Published on 25 Dec 2018 - by Aloona Narionova #bitch lasagna, but it's reversed - Published on 25 Dec 2018 - by L-series #Bitch Lasagna played on an Acoustic Guitar - Published on 25 Dec 2018 - by Eddie van der Meer #BITCH LASAGNA ✗ CRAB RAVE [Techrzz Mashup] - Published on 26 Dec 2018 - by Techrzz #Bitch Lasagna [Epic Sad Heroic Orchestral] - Published on 30 Dec 2018 - by TheDancingFishstick #PewDiePie – Bitch Lasagna (8D AUDIO) - Published on 2 Jan 2019 - by Trillion - 8D Music #Nightcore - Bitch Lasagna - (Lyrics) - (Dottovu Cover) - Published on 5 Jan 2019 - by Amazing Nightcore #Bitch Lasagna [8 Bit Tribute to PewDiePie - 8 Bit Universe] - Published on 12 Jan 2019 - by 8 Bit Universe #PewDiePie - Bitch Lasagna (Family Guy Cover) - Published on 12 Jan 2019 - by Wirah #Bitch Lasagna but it's Despacito - Published on 13 Jan 2019 - by Oscar Santos #PewDiePie - Bitch Lasagna (8D AUDIO) - Published on 5 Feb 2019 - by 8D TUNES #Fortnite PewDiePie Bitch Lasagna with Creative Music Blocks - Published on 6 Feb 2019 - by TCTNGaming #bitch lasagna, but it's so BEAUTIFUL, I'm 99.99% sure you will CRY! - Published on 14 Jan 2019 - by Toms Mucenieks #MAHDI BA - B*TCH LASAGNA 2 (English subtitles) - Published on 28 Feb 2019 - by Mahdi Ba #Synth Bitch (Lasagna) | Zero Deaths (Official Soundtrack) - Published on 12 Mar 2019 - by BY FOREVER Category:YouTube